forgotten memories
by aika arcadia
Summary: Vyse, Aika and Fina go in search of an old friend. but when they find her does she still remember them and can they restore her memories before it's too lateC'mon people review...


**Hi, if you were wondering yes, I am now re-editing these stories I'll try fixing them as good as possible. But, if not just say and I'll do all I can!!!**

**This is my first chapter for my newest story!**

**Oh and her name is pronounced Ni-yak (weird I know!)**

**Please read and review**

* * *

Two Children were sitting at the old and moss covered docks overlooking the vast and beautiful sky surrounding the whole island. The pinky purple tinge which seemed to cloak the now setting sun, gave out the most glorious rays for the last light.

Said girl and boy who were probably no older than eight looked at the sky in obvious disinterest. The two sat there, their feet dangling and swinging over the edge of the abyss beneath them. The boy looked down over the edge of the dock thinking absentmindedly of something about the sky. He looked up again and brushed the auburn hair away from his eyes. He looked down at his black shirt and brown pants. They were nothing special but he liked them, they were cool and gave a slight hint of his personality.

Sitting next to the boy, a girl seemed even less interested than the boy did. Her petite and pale face was resting on her hand, and every so often, when she would begin to drift to sleep, her head would drop causing her, for a few seconds only to be alert again. She did this for a few minutes when, she finally realising it was a feeble attempt to try to sleep. The yellow dress she was wearing seemed to show a lot of personality, though now it seemed rather vacant; with the fact she was half asleep at the present moment. Her strawberry blonde hair had been carefully braided so it was a rather prominent feature to her head. She wore long yellow boots which were far too large for her. and goggles, large and showy which, quite obviously had a stronger purpose as a fashion statement rather than practicality.

The two were bored, tired, and reasonably fed up of waiting. They had tried playing games, I-spy, rock, paper, scissors and other rather simple games to play. But, they had grown tired of that around two hours ago. I fact they were probably wondering why were still there and not somewhere else, somewhere where they can do fun things…like eat. It had seemed, and probably was hours before the two heard someone familiar running across the fields. She came rushing towards them, and looked completely worn out. She'd obviously been running for a long time.

"Vyse, Aika! Oh, I am so sorry I'm late! I found the coolest thing in the world. It beats anything you've seen in since…forever." She was bouncing from the pure excitement of whatever it was she wanted to show them. Her bright and ecstatic eyes hazel gleamed and shone like nothing anyone had ever seen. They were the kind of eyes which swallowed you with there sheer indifference. Apart from here eyes she looked rather normal her long black hair was tied back all rather messy. Her black collared shirt seemed to all meld together with her brown and baggy pants. She smiled (another amazing feature) and began giggling.

"Niak, I have no idea what you just said, you do know that." The one called Vyse replied. He looked rather confused, but still managed to keep smiling at her.

Aika, the girl was just sitting on the deck not really listening to what they were saying. She turned around and merely stared at the recently arrived girl. "Where were you?" Aika managed to mumble. "Do you know how long I've been waiting!" her voice became sharper and slightly more serious, though she still looked half unconscious.

"Just come with me you two. You won't regret it." Niak replied she was now overly excited and looked like she was going to explode if she didn't show someone soon. Vyse stood up and gestured 'show me' she quickly nodded. The two momentarily looked at each other before looking away. Niak quickly shook it off, she grabbed Vyse's hand and began to drag him out of the dock and into the main town.

"Aika!" the two called.

"Yup… coming…maybe…later." She grimaced at the thought of standing up, and decided that dozing off was a much better option.

The two walked back and grabbed each of her arms and ran to the other side of the island.

XXX

As reached eye-sight of the south port, a shadow started to loom over the ground the three looked up to see a massive (well, in an eight year olds perspective at least) ship.

"My dad found it, it's huge ain't it, I mean for us at least." Niak turned around, her hair slicing through the air, her smile lighting up the almost dark sky

"Wait, this is ours, like it belongs to us." Aika was on her knees in complete disbelief her eyes glistening over the pure wonder of their newly found source of enjoyment. Good-bye I-spy!

"This is, wow for a first ship this is pretty cool Niak." Vyse was staring at her, he couldn't believe this.

"We can't ya know, use it but, it's a start!" Niak looked up at it her eyes glistening against the stars. The three looked up at the ship once again "It's was kinda old, the stern of the ship's all destroyed and it has pieces missing but it was nothing we can't fix." Niak looked at her two friends they both smiled and simultaneously nodded.

"Let's look inside, why don't we." Aika grabbed her friends' arms and dragged them up the stairwell into the ship. The inside was dirty old and smelled like mould, but unlike the rest of the ship not destroyed, so that was one less thing to do.

"Hey hey, the mess halls in shape." Aika smiled and laughed to herself.

Vyse and Niak looked at her in complete disbelief they had a whole ship and the first thing she thought of…the mess hall. The three were walking along the many rooms in the cabin bay.

"Imagine us leading our own crew; "It would be great, we could do whatever and the valuran guards wouldn't know what hit 'em!" Vyse exclaimed

"That would be so much fun! We could control anything…at all. And do pirate stuff!" Aika replied nodding her head slightly as if she'd impressed herself.

The two looked at her, the two had there rather funny looks on there faces.

"Sometimes I wonder, can you control the stupidness or not." Niak smirked at Aika, who frowned and stuck her tongue out. Niak instantly burst out laughing. After a few minutes the two of them were hysterical and were practically rolling on the ground uncontrolably . Vyse, who was rather unimpressed by the maturity of the two decided to try and for somewhere they could all 'hang out'. He stood patiently for a few moments before lightly coughing. The two looked up still silently giggling. They bother jumped up quickly making their apologies and following behind Vyse, still giggling whenever his back was turned.

After a search which lasted for approximately two minutes they found a cabin bay which was rather clear of clutter, and the three found beds and hammocks which suited them just fine.

"We should think of a name of the ship." Vyse murmured slowly dozing off

"Can't we just call it PIRATE SHIP?" Aika half whispered half shouted

"Why… did you say pirate ship like that?" Niak responded rather disturbed "We should call it the Albatross. It has a certain ring to it"

"Its cliché, ya know air pirate first thing you think of..." Vyse replied rather monotone.

"Okay, so it's cliché it's just, it sounds cool-ish and we can make it an albatross to remember." She lifted her body off the hammock and stared at Vyse who was lying directly opposite, her hazel eyes glistening in the soft candlelight, pouting at him and he was staring back.

"No. We can be more original than that." Aika called out

"Yeah, like PIRATE SHIP!" Niak bellowed back her fists clenched shaking form the pure effort of saying it like Aika had, it almost made her pass out.

The three were laughing so much tears were streaming down there eyes. It wasn't even that funny, and they knew it.

The two girls' hammocks swayed looking rather unstable. There were a few moments of struggling before Niak fell out. An immense amount of laughter suddenly arose from the room as Niak rolled around on the ground. She was in pain and probably had a splinter somewhere in her back but she didn't care, it was just fun to be around her two best friends.

"Crap, we should get going. It's dark. You know what Niak's parents are like." Vyse jumped out of his hammock, picked Niak up off the floor and caught Aika as she jumped from her hammock.

The fact that it was utterly terrifying inside the old passage ways of the ship didn't seem to phase them, instead the three of them seemed to having too much fun to realise anything even something potentially dangerous. That was, at least, until they reached the last door, the door that led outside into the open world.

Aika turned and smiled at the two, she opened the door, and there, right outside the dock house a whole fleets worth of rouge Pirates. The group seemed rather new and none of the three seemed to recognise anyone.

"What?" Niak pushed her way out the door. "Oh my God! Who are these people?" Niak turned to face Vyse, who quickly grabbed the two girls arms and dragged them back inside the ship. Niak stretched her head past Vyse's shoulder to see what was outside. She looked around and noticed that the majority of the 'pirates' (if that what you could call them) were inside her house, the dock house. Her parents were standing at the door her mother was in hysterics on her knees begging, but what for?

"Mum, dad. What's going on here?" She finally pushed her way past Vyse so she could have a clear look at the situation. She was standing there in the open space. She rasied her eyes at the pirates "What are you doing? Go away!" A large group of the pirates quickly turned around. "Oh." Niak mumbled she turned around to run away, but was stopped. Vyse grabbed her arm and yanked her back inside the rundown ship. Vyse pushed up against the door trying to close it but, because of the rusty hinges it wouldn't close enough to lock. Niak just stood there shaking, her eyes wide open and her breathing had become strangely shallow. She was scared, what were they doing at her house? With her parents? Why was her mother so hysterical?

"Help me!" Vyse shouted, he was trying to keep the door shut. Aika ran straight up to the door and rammed herself up against it. "Niak! Help!" Niak jumped and ran to help the two pushing all her weight up against the door.

"This isn't going to work for much longer!" Aika screamed. "What are we gonna do?"

"Just hold on, I'm thinking of something!" Vyse yelled at the two girls

"That's all well and good, but I can't!" Niak mumbled. It was rather painful being flung forward repeatedly.

As soon as Niak finished her sentence, the men broke in, the three onto the hard wooden ground. Vyse stood up and tried to protect the girls but someone had already grabbed him and picked him up by the arm. The other two girls were in the same position all dangling being held up by their arm.

"Your lovin' parents 'ave solds one of you out. But which one is it. Ya see." One of the rouge pirates walked up towards the three. "Ya see they ran into some money problems so I gladly obliged to 'elp but, ya see one of your parents said they didn't 'ave enough money to pay back so they told me take our kid instead it's worthless to us."

"You're lying." Aika yelled "they wouldn't say that."

"I don't lie princess." He said back walking over to Aika and squeezed her face

"Leave her alone." Vyse exclaimed.

There was silence all three looked at each other and Vyse shook his head at the two girls telling them not to say a word.

"I'm Niak, Niak Winnerey." She said tears running down her face her eyes were red and blotchy and she was shaking all over.

"Oh ain't she a brave one." The rouge Pirate holding her mumbled shaking her around you could hear the bone braking. "We're gonna 'ave some fun with you."

The gang dropped the other two onto the hard ground Vyse jumped up

"Don't hurt her, please." He shouted as the began to leave

"Shut it." One of the Pirates said fumbling over the words

Niak was screaming and trying to claw her way off the pirates shoulder. Aika was holding Vyse back so he wouldn't get killed. Niak was kicking and biting the pirate with no effect at all.

As the pirates entered the ship one stayed behind he took out a Cutlass and sliced the heads off the two parents.

"Selling out your own kid, it makes me sick." He laughed then jumped on the ship.

XXX

Vyse was sitting at the dock he was older now and looked rather different he was wearing a glass eye patch and his turtle neck was now covered by a blue shirt with buckles on the sleeves he had a large brown belt along his rather thin waist. His feet were dangling off the side of the dock into nothingness just the ever lasting sky under his feet.

Aika walked up behind him she looked an immensely amount different the undeniably long skirt had lost several inches because of her various growth spurts, and, the now had slits covered up by a pair of brown shorts the dress style being adultier now has a halter neck style. Her mother's necklace which was given to her and a large blue belt that wrapped itself around her also thin waist, though it is good to say the goggles and the hair stayed in almost perfect condition. She sat down next to him and stared at him smiling. She wouldn't talk she was waiting for him to

"We've grown so much Aika." Vyse glanced over at Aika. She walked over and sat right next to him. Smiling slightly, she looked down over the edge, just as she used to.

"Yeah, I know so much has changed since then. We're much…more… I don't know. I don't spurt out stupid things any more! Thank God!"

"What if she is out there waiting for us to save her?" Vyse whispered

Aika put her hand on his shoulder

"Then, let's go search for her I have nothing else to do and Fina just follows us wherever we go. Let's go find her"

The two jumped up and looked at each other.

"Time, for a new Adventure, this is gonna be fun!" Vyse called out he punched the air and stared out to the everlasting sky

* * *

**Sorry i screwedup this whole editing thing and accidently got rid of everythingI've done. It's somewhere on my computer.!  
**

**I hope this was better than the first one! I'm really trying and seeing as it's the holidays FINALLY (Seven weeks of freedom!) I have a lot of free time at the moment! **

**Hey and remember please review!**


End file.
